8-bit 80s
|Zombies = Icons Coming Soon! Game Freezer Zombie Gravity Modifier Zombie Button Masher Gargantuar Glitch Imp |Unlock = A World Key or US: $4,99 UK: £2,99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ |before = <<}}8-bit 80's is a world in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It's new special sneek peek Piñata Parties will start on March 7, 2015, with the new gem premium plant, Mystery Berry. It introduces a new zombie, which is the Game Freezer Zombie and the Gravity Modder Zombie. The 8-bit 80's takes place in the late 80's, where the classic age of gaming has become popular with games such as Pac-Man,sonic, Donkey Kong, and Super Mario Bros. The main elements of this world are the spawners, wires and the surprise attack "Glitch Hop!". Spawners can spawn random zombies from the world and can be temporarily deactivated by the E.M.Peach. Wires act like the paths from Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum of Plants vs. Zombies Online. Lastly, "Glitch Hop!" is a surprise attack where Glitch Imps spawn from either the 9th column, 8th column, 7th column or the 6th column. Game description Game on back to the late 80's and start a new file of zomb-usting! Spawn in some plants and defend yourself from the zombies of the age of gaming history! Order of Events The player uses a World Key, causing them to acess the 8-bit 80's. After defeating 16 zombie attacks, the zombies leave a note through a CD game called "Grabbing Your Brainz!". On Day 16, Dr. Zomboss leaves a note, then the wave attacks, but then was defeated by a blockade of plants, and leaving behind a World Key. Speech Day 1 Crazy Dave: Hey! Everything looks box-y! Penny: They are called "pixels", User Dave. Also, we arrived in the 8-bit 80's. Crazy Dave: Does that mean....VIDEO GAMES? Penny: Yes User Dave. Yes it does. Anyways, I detect spawners in the lawn. They can be able to spawn zombies for a short while. Crazy Dave: Be afraid not Penny, since we shall give them zombies a GAME OVER! Day 4 Crazy Dave: Woah! Where did these liqorice come from? Looks delicious with my taco. Penny: Those are not liqorice User Dave, those are wires. Crazy Dave: Woah! Wires look delicious with my taco! Penny: No User Dave, they are not edible, meaning they can't be eaten. Anyways, these wires can make zombies move slightly faster, and you can't plant there. Crazy Dave: Insert "how to counter this?" message here please. Penny: When things like these happen, we can rely on the Grass Patch! This little fellow can permanently turn himself into a platform, letting you plant in un-plantable places. Crazy Dave: You know, he has no style and he has no grace! He has an awkward face! He can't handstand when he needs to. An- Penny: We've heard enough User Dave. Day 6 Crazy Dave: I need a prize for being tons a CRAZY today. But, I'm a bit too lazy to reach it. Penny: Prize you say User Dave? Well it's time to use the Vine Crane! He can move tile-based objects like the teleporter tiles to another place, along with grabbing projectiles on the floor and dropping them on zombies in his row! Crazy Dave: I might have plans for this guy, since I dropped my favorite peanut butter somewhere out there in the primrose pixel light! Penny: How did you even drop your peanut- nevermind. Crazy Dave: Long Story... Day 8 Crazy Dave: You know what isn't fair? How you get to kill zombies and no points!? We did our best to defend ourselves and this is the price we get paid? Hopefully the points can be used to make a taco. Penny: Speaking of points, I replaced the snowballs and the fireballs with points. The Power Point power-up shoot random numbers from numbers 1 - 5 with damage depending on the what the number is. Crazy Dave: Nice! Can they be converted to tacos? Penny: No. Day 13 Crazy Dave: The face when we want a surprise without having to use actual money. We call in.. Penny: Mystery Berry! He can turn himself into items which you can grab for goodies! Crazy Dave: Can he turn himself into a taco? Penny: What do you think, User Dave? Crazy Dave: Yes! He can like, turn himself into anything! I believe he can turn himself into a phone cat! Penny: ... Day 15 (Note Speech) Crazy Dave: Look Penny! A CD Game! Feed the Brainz for my Crazy Entertainment Box! Lets get my CEB on my seat Penny! Penny: Umm... User Dave, you dropped it when we were travelling here. Crazy Dave: Really?! Well, still looks like a craaazzzyyyy nice game. Penny: Better not be a ZGN game. Lots of nerds say that if it's a ZGN game, it's bad. Crazy Dave: Don't look now Penny, it's made by ZGN, Zipper Goose Nests! Penny: Ugh... and it's Zombie Gamer Nations, thank you very much. Day 16 Dr. Zomboss: Ohai m8s. Seems u hav reached mah threatening note. Heh, I spawned some epic Gargs here. He gonna rekt ur plants m8. Reeekkt ur plants reel gud. Also ur brains is nice b8. I r8 it 8/8. Get rekt m80s. Sincerely, Dr. Zomboss Penny: We all know that button mashing will lead to losing, so whats the point? Crazy Dave: Well I know a person who won a game by button mashing with his eyes closed. Levels COMING SOON! Brain Busters Save Our Seeds The player has to survive a a wave of zombies while protecting endangered Point Roses. Otherwise, they will fail the leve. Crane Game Crane Game is 8-bit 80's exclusive mini-game. In this Brain Buster, you have to use one Vine Crane to throw obstacles released by an obstacle spawner next to the column where Vine Crane was placed at the zombies while. If the zombies eat your Vine Crane, you will lose. Last Stand The player must survive a flag in order to complete the level. In this Brain Buster, the player is given an extreme amount of sun to make use of and two or three Plant Foods at their disposal, because there will be no glowing zombies or falling suns to replenish sun for plant production to aid the player for a victory. Sunflowers, Iceberg Lettuces, Twin Sunflowers, Sun-shrooms,and Sun Beans aren't allowed in this Brain Buster. If the player is very creative enough to formulate his own plan, they can win without the aid of any Plant Food. Gallery 8b80slogonoparts.png|The 8-bit 80's logo. Part2Teaser.png|A teaser for Part 2 featuring a new plant and a binary code. Trivia *Its original name was "Retro 90's". *It is the second world not to mention it's specific year, the first being Big Wave Beach. *The house resembles the Nintendo Entertainment System A.K.A the NES. *It is the second world to have a world-exclusive power-up, which is the Power Point. *All the new plants and zombies in this world are pixelated. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Areas Category:8-bit 80's Category:Candidates for speedy deletion